Are You My Love? Or Just My Friend?
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: DISCONTINUED!/Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bermusuhan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Lalu, mereka pun menerima sebuah taruhan. Taruhan apakah itu? Lihat juga kisah persahabatn dan cinta lainnya di sini!
1. Bad Incident

"**Are You My First Love? Or Just My Friend?"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo, bahasa gaul yang ngaco, gaje, abal, timeline ngaco and many more. Sisanya silahkan nilai sendiri. Cerita ini menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin *kenapa jadi iklan rokok?*. gak bisa bikin summary, harap maklum, saya newbie. RnR please!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah teman dekat. Kedekatan mereka terjalin karena mereka masuk sekolah yang sama, yaitu Konoha Junior High School dan pertemuan yang tidak sengaja. Saat masuk KJHS, Sakura memilih ikut klub PMR dan Sasuke memilih ikut klub karate. Sejak masuk SMP, Sakura mempunyai prinsip bahwa ia tidak akan pernah pacaran sebelum kuliah. Pada saat musim semi, Jepang mengadakan pertandingan karate nasional tingkat SMP dan Sasuke menjadi juara pertama. Sejak saat itu, Sakura menyimpan rasa kagum pada Sasuke. Apakah rasa kagum itu akan tetap menjadi rasa kagum atau berubah menjadi rasa CINTA? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Sasuke dan prinsip Sakura? Warning inside!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama gadis berambut pink atau yang kita kenal dengan nama Haruno Sakura. Ya, Haruno Sakura. Nama yang memiliki arti sakura di musim semi. Ehm, daripada author terlalu banyak cuap-cuap, lebih baik kalian perhatikan saja sendiri.

Jam lima pagi. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang ini adalah waktu yang terlalu pagi untuk bangun, tapi tidak dengan gadis SMP yang satu ini. Sakura terbangun karena dia mendengar teriakan-teriakan gaje di kamarnya *alarm lho*. Setelah bangun pagi, dia langsung membereskan tempat tidurnya dan langsung mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Kurang lebih sekitar sepuluh menit dia mengerjakan acaranya, dia langsung memakai pakaian sailornya. Pakaian sailor Sakura berwarna putih untuk atasan dan rok biru hitam dengan motif kotak-kotak, tak lupa dengan dasi berwarna biru. Itu pakaian untuk kelas VII. Beda lagi dengan kelas VIII dan IX. Untuk kelas VIII, pakaian mereka berwarna putih untuk atasan, rok kuning hitam bermotif kotak-kotak dan dasi kuning. Sedangkan untuk kelas IX, pakaian mereka berwarna putih untuk atasan, rok merah hitam dengan motif kotak-kotak dan dasi berwarna merah. Tapi, untuk anak laki-laki, bajunya sama semua. Bisa dibilang seperti kebanyakan anak SMP di Jepang pada umumnya. Ok, back to the story.

Setelah memastikan pakaiannya rapih, dia langsung memoleskan sedikit bedak ke wajah cantiknya dan menyisir rambut pink sebahunya. Setelah selesai, dia langsung membawa tasnya ke bawah dan langsung menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Di sana sudah ada ayah dan ibunya yang telah menunggu.

"Ayo, Sakura. kita makan sama-sama" ujar Haruno Rin.

"Baik kaa-san" ujar Sakura.

"Itadakimasu!". Setelah itu mereka makan dalam hening karena Haruno Ryu tak mengizinkan ada yang berbicara saat makan. Setelah selesai makan, mereka berdua –Ryu dan Sakura- langsung bersiap-siap berangkat.

"Hati-hati, jangan ngebut ya. Dan kau Sakura, baik-baik ya di sekolah barumu!" nasihat Rin kepada suami dan anaknya.

"Ok!" ujar mereka berdua kompak. Setelah itu, mereka langsung berangkat. Di jalan, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan karena, Ryu sedang konsentrasi menyetir mobil dan Sakura sedang asyik menikmati keindahan Konoha City. Kurang lebih sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, mereka berdua telah sampai di sekolah baru Sakura, Konoha Junior High School. Sakura pun turun dari mobil dan tak lupa mencium tangan ayah tercintanya.

"Tou-san, aku sekolah dulu, ya!" ujar Sakura sambil mencium tangan ayahnya.

"Ya, baik-baik, ya di sekolah. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Kalau ada apa-apa, telpon tou-san, kaa-san, atau ke rumah" terang Ryu.

"Iya, iya tou-san. Tou-san ini seperti masih menganggap aku ini anak kecil, ya?" canda Sakura.

"Ha ha ha. Sudah-sudah, ayo sana nanti kamu terlambat" ujar Ryu.

"Baik" ujar Sakura sembari turun dari mobil. Setelah itu, mobil yang awalnya ditumpangi oleh sepasang ayah-anak sekarang telah melesat pergi.

"Oh my. Sekolah baru gue ini bagus banget!" seru Sakura mengagumi sekolahnya.

"Ehm, di mana ya papan pengumumannya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil celingak celinguk mencari papan pengumuman.

"Mungkin di sebelah sana" ujar Sakura ketika melihat segerombol anak-anak seperti mengerubungi sesuatu. Sakura pun menuju ke sana dan ternyata benar dugaannya. Saat sedang ke sana, tak sengaja Sakura menabrak seseorang hingga dirinya dan orang tersebut terjatuh.

"Go –gomen. Aku tak sengaja" ujar Sakura sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Gomen. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah menabrakmu" ujar orang tersebut sambil berusaha berdiri.

Sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu dan...

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead!". Setelah itu, di antara mereka terjadilah acara peluk-pelukkan.

"Hey, Ino! Kau diterima di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Belum tau. Kamu?" tanya Ino balik. Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke papan pengumuman!" seru Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura. sedangkan yang ditarik hanya pasrah dan geleng-geleng kepala.

.

"Ehm, dua puluh dua puluh. Ah, ketemu! Yey! Aku diterima!" seru Sakura saat dia melihat nomornya tertera di papan.

"Eh, lo udah ketemu Sak? Aduh kok gue ga ketemu seh?" ujar Ino.

"Emangnya lo nomer berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tiga empat" jawab Ino.

"Eh, eh! Ketemu! Ketemu!" ujar Ino ketika dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan. Dia langsung melihat nomor tiga puluh empat tertera di sana.

"Ketemu, No?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Itu artinya.." ujar Ino.

"Kita satu sekolah!" seru mereka berdua dengan cukup keras yang langsung membuat semua –hampir- menoleh ke mereka. Sakura dan Ino pun segera meminta maaf dan langsung melihat ke papan pengumuman yang satunya lagi untuk melihat di mana kelas mereka. Cukup lama juga mereka berkeliling, tapi mereka berdua belum juga menemukan di mana papan yang mereka maksud tersebut –Konoha Junior High School itu besar lho!-. Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat papan pengumuman yang dimaksud dan langsung menarik Ino untuk berlari. Karena pandangan Sakura hanya terfokus pada larinya saja, dia tidak melihat ada orang yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru ke arahnya dan alhasil mereka berdua...

Bertabrakan dan jatuh.

"Awww!" ujar mereka bertiga –Sakura, Ino, dan orang tersebut bersamaan.

"Aduduh, Forehead. Kalo jalan tuh, jangan asal lari aja! Mana nabrak orang lagi! Kan sakit" keluh Ino yang entah ditujukan pada Sakura atau bukan.

"Iya iya gomen Ino" ujar Sakura sambil berusaha berdiri. Setelah itu, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ino berdiri. Sakura juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu orang itu. Setelah mereka bertiga telah berdiri, Sakura pun langsung meminta maaf.

"Gomen ne. Aku tidak sengaja. Karena aku sedang terburu-buru" ujar Sakura sambil menatap orang tersebut. Sakura pun sempat terkagum-kagum ria akan keperfect-an orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tapi, hanya sesaat. Bukannya memaafkan, orang itu malah -

"Pake mata donk kalo jalan! Jalan kok ga liat-liat! Ga tau apa orang lagi buru-buru!" sewot orang tersebut.

-marah-marah.

Sakura yang sudah meminta maaf dengan tulus, eh bukannya dimaafin malah kena semprot. Niat awalnya untuk berbaikan sekarang jadi berubah 180° derajat.

Sakura's POV

"Iya iya gomen Ino" ujarku. Sudah bertabrakan, jatuh pula. Sakitnya kan jadi double. Kalo kata peribahasa sih, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Malang nian nasibmu Sakura. Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku untuk menolong Ino berdiri. Setelah Ino berdiri, aku pun mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantu orang yang tidak sengaja kutabrak tadi. Saat dia menerima uluran tanganku, awww Oh My God! Tangannya halus banget! Ehm tapi sayang, rambutnya kok model pantat ayam ya? Emangnya ga ada model lain yang bagus apa? Aku pun berkagum-kagum ria sebentar dan langsung meminta maaf.

"Gomen ne. Aku tidak sengaja. Karena aku sedang terburu-buru" ujarku sambil menatap orang tersebut. Glek. Tampan banget! Matanya onyx, rambut raven dengan model pantat ayam –aku sangat menyayangkan hal itu-, badannya yang tegap dan kurasa hanya beda beberapa senti dariku, tangannya yang halus, awwww! Him so perfect! Menurutku, orang dengan image yang seperti ini itu, bisa memaafkan kesalahanku tadi, tapi dugaanku salah besar! Eh, bukannya gue –ganti panggilan jadi gue, ya!- dimaafin, malah kena semprot.

"Pake mata donk kalo jalan! Jalan kok ga liat-liat! Ga tau apa orang lagi buru-buru!" sewot orang tersebut. WTF! Kenapa gue dimarahin? Ok! Gue emang salah. Seenggaknya kan gue udah minta maaf. Lagian, gue juga kan berhak marah-marah. Orang dia juga yang nabrak gue. Dasar pantat ayam sialan!

"Eh, ga usah sewot donk! Biasa aja kale! Lo juga nabrak gue kan? Bukannya gue dimaafin, malah kena marah lo. Orang udah minta maaf. Seharusnya, gue itu dimaafin! Dan gue juga marah sama lo! Kenapa lo ga liat jalan? Hah? Tadi apa lo bilang? Jalan pake mata? Eh, lo itu pernah masuk SD kan? Pernah belajar IPA, ga? Di mana-mana juga, mau anak TK yang bodoh sekalipun sampe nenek-nenek yang udah bau tanah juga tau! Jalan itu pake kaki! Ngarti ga sih lo?" sewotku.

"Udahlah, gue tuh males debat sama lo! Meningan lo itu menyingkir dari hadapan gue! Gue mau pergi!" ujar otang tersebut.

"Yeee! Kalo mau pergi, ya pergi aja kalee!" teriakku. Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia pergi tapi sempat menoleh sebentar ke arahku dan terciptalah aliran lisrtrik dari mata kami berdua.

"Dasar pantat ayam sialan!" ujarku. Aku pun menoleh ke Ino yang dari tadi tak terdengar suaranya. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"No, lo kenapa?" tanyaku. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ra, lo tau ga orang yang hampir ngajak lo beramtem tadi?" ujar Ino sambil menoleh ke arah, tentunya masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama.

"Siapa? Dia? Yang pantat ayam itu?" ujarku.

"I –iya. Lo tau ga?" tanya Ino.

"Hah? Memangnya dia itu siapa sih? Sampai-sampai wajah lo dibikin pucat kayak gini?"

"Serius lo ga tau Sak?"

"Iya iya. Gue emang ga tau dia itu siapa. Sekarang cepat beritahu gue dia itu siapa!" seruku.

"Ehm, dia itu..."

End of Sakura's POV

Sasuke's POV

'Cih sialan. Tuh cewek tadi berani banget sama gue! Ga tau apa gue ini siapa?' batinku sambil berlari ke arah kelas 8-5. Cukup lama aku untuk menemukan kelas 8-5. Setelah sekira lima menitan mencari, akhirnya ketemu juga kelas yang kucari. 'Untung saja gue pernah ke sini sebelumnya, jadi gue masih hafal daerah sekitar sini' batinku sesampainya di depan kelas 8-5. Lalu, aku pun mengetuk pintu kelas dan dalam beberapa detik pintu kelas sudah terbuka.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi" ujarku kepada guru yang waktu itu sedang mengajar. Guru itu pun memanggil nama Uchiha Itachi dan bergegaslah keluar seorang pria dengan rambut panjangnya yang dikucir satu di belakang.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa HP ku sudah ketemu?" tanya orang itu.

"Hn, sudah. Aniki ini bagaiman sih? HP kok bisa jatuh" ujarku pada aniki ku ini.

"Gomen. Aku kan lagi buru-buru"

"Tapi kau sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktuku. Lagian, lagi buru-buru kok maen HP"

"Iya iya gomen. Kau ini kalau bicara seperti orang dewasa saja"

"Mana pake ketemu cewek yang menyebalkan lagi" ujarku sambil mendengus kesal.

"Cewek? Bagaimana cantik tidak? Sayang lo, masa cantik-cantik dibilang menyebalkan"

"Jangan sok tahu! Sudahlah, kau ini kembali ke kelasmu saja. Belajar sana! Biar jadi orang pinter!" nasihat ku (baca: perintah).

"Iya iya. Awas saja ya kalau kau malah jadi jatuh cinta padanya!" ujar anikiku.

"Nani?". Saat aku menoleh, aniki sialanku sudah menghilag di balik pintu.

'Cih! Mana mungkin gue bisa jatuh cinta sama cewek kiayak dia?'

End of Sasuke's POV

"Oh, jadi orang tuanya dia itu pemilik sekolah ini dan mereka adalah orang yang terkenal. Kirain siapa" ujar Sakura dengan nada yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Hah? Kok respon lo gitu sih Sak? Semua orang itu segan lho sama keluarga mereka!" seru Ino.

"Terus? Masalah buat gue? Atau lo mau bilang, orang tuanya dia itu bisa aja ngeluarin gue dari sekolah ini? Gitu?" seru Sakura.

"Iya. Tapi seengaknya, lo harus jaga sikap dan bicara lo sama dia. Apalagi, kakaknya juga bersekolah di sini" ujar Ino.

"Kalo gue ga mau?"

"Ya harus mau donk! Ah, udahlah! Terserah lo aja! Yang penting sekarang kita ke papan pengumannya" seru Ino.

"Ya ya ya" ujar Sakura dengan nada yang –mungkin di paksakan?-. Hari pertamanya bersekolah sekarang adalah hari yang menyebalkan. Awalnya kan mood Sakura sih senang-senang saja, tapi pas ada 'insiden' tadi, mood Sakura berubah 180° derajat.

"Ayeii! Kelas 7-D! Kita sekelas!" teriakan heboh dari seorang gadis berambut blonde dan gadis berambut pink cukup membuat mereka mendapatkan tatapan heran dan apa-nih-dua-anak-masih-waras-?- dari orang-orang yuang ada di sekitar situ. Dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya mereka berdua maaf-maafan sama orang di sekolah ini.

"Sak, kita langsung ke kelas yuk!" seru Ino.

"Ayo!" seru Sakura juga.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu! Emangnya lo tau tempatnya di mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Tau lah! Aniki ku kan sekolah di sini!" ujar Ino.

"Owh" ujar Sakura sambil mangap-mangap ngerti.

"Ya udah, ayo kita ke sana!" seru Ino.

"Okey!" jawab Sakura sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

.

"Jadi ini kelas kita? Bagus juga" ujar Sakura sambil memasuki kelas barunya ini.

"Namanya juga Konoha Juunior High School. Ya pasti bagus lah!" seru Ino.

"Lo mau duduk di sebelah mana? Gue duduk di sini aja ah!" seru Sakura.

"Gue belakang lo deh!" seru Ino. Mereka berdua pun duduk di samping jendela nomor ketiga dan keempat. Kelas tampak sangat sepi, tentu saja karena mereka berdua yang baru sampai di kelas ini. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kelas pun bergeser –menandakan ada orang yang datang-. Dan tampaklah seseorang dengan rambut pirang, mata aquamarine dan enam kumis yang menghiasi pipi kanan dan pipi kirinya datang bersama dengan seseorang dengan rambut model pantat ayam yang mencuat, mata onyxnya dan wajah tampannya. Mereka berdua melangkah santai sampai mereka berdua menyadari ada orang lain yang telah sampai duluan di sini.

"Heh, ternyata si gadis aneh sudah sampai duluan di sini" celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" seru Sakura yang merasa tersinggung.

"Wah, kau merasa ya? Perasaanku di sini kan ada dua orang gadis" ujar Sasuke.

"Mau kau sebutkan namaku atau tidak, sudah pasti kan yang kau maksud itu AKU! Uchiha-san sialan!" seru Sakura dengan keras –untung saja hanya ada mereka berempat di sini-.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" ujar Sasuke sambil menggeram marah.

"Hoy! Itu telinga atau accesories?" ujar Sakura denagn nada mengejek.

"Kau..." ujar Sasuke sambil menahan amarahnya. Hampir saja terjadi perdebatn yang tidak penting diantara mereka kalau saja Naruto tidak menghentikan mereka.

"Hey, sudah-sudah! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja! Masalah sepele seperti itu saja mesti dibesar-besarkan!" seru Naruto menghentikan acara debat itu. Setelah dibilang seperti itu, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Oh ya. By the way, nama gue Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Gue Ino. Yamanaka Ino" ujar Ino.

"Yamanaka? Kau yang punya toko bunga itu, ya? Wah, ibuku sering sekali ke sana! Katanya, koleksi bunga di sana lengkap" ujar Naruto.

"Ah, terima kasih" ujar Ino sambil tersipu malu.

"Ehm, lo?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Panggil saja dia dengan sebutan gadis aneh" celetuk Sasuke.

"Diam kau, pantat ayam sialan! Ehm, nama gue Sakura. Haruno Sakura" ujar Sakura.

'Haru no sakura. Sakura di musim semi. Nama yang indah' pikir Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Ehm, Sakura-chan. Aku duduk di depan kamu, ya?" pinta Naruto.

"Boleh, silahkan saja. Belum ada yang menempati" ujar Sakura.

"Hoy, Teme! Lo mau duduk di mana?" tanya Naruto setelah ia duduk di bangkunya.

"Gue duduk di sini aja" ujar Sasuke sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke bangku di samping Sakura.

"Eh! Ngapain lo duduk di situ?" tanya Sakura.

"Suka-suka gue, donk. Sekolah juga sekolah orang tua gue!" seru Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura? Owh, dia hanya mendengus kesal. Tak berapa lama kemudian, tepat pukul 07.30, bel masuk berbunyi. Memang bel masuk ini lebih lama tiga puluh menit, dikarenakan ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Beda lagi ceritnya kalau hari besok dan seterusnya. Dan murid-murid yang lainnya pun mulai terlihat memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Setelah itu, mereka pun menungu wali kelasnya datang.

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Lima belas menit...

Setengah jam...

Saking bosannya karena wali kelasnya tidak kunjung datang, anak-anak mempunyai kesibukan tersendiri. Ada yang tidur, main game, ngorbrol dan lain semacamnya. Tampak di sini terlihat Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan sahabatnya –Ino-.

"Eh, No. Lo nau masuk klub apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Lo?" Ino malah balik bertanya.

"Ditanya ko malah balik nanya. Kalau gue pengen masuk klub PMR. Lo?" tanya Sakura (again).

"Sama aja deh kayak lo. Lagian gue juga suka merawat orang" ujar Ino. Tiba-tiba, datanglah dua orang perempuan menghampiri mereka. Yang satu bercepol dua dan bermata coklat. Yang satu lagi berambut indigo dan bermata lavender.

"Ha –hai! Watashi no namae wa Hyuuga Hinata. Si –siapa nama kalian?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Hai! Watashi no namae wa Tenten! Kalian?" tanya Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Ehm, watashi no namae wa Haruno Sakura" ujar Sakura balas tersenyum.

"Watashi no namae wa Yamanaka Ino" ujar Ino kemudian. Setelah perkenalan singkat itu pun, mereka mulai mengobrol. Hinata dan Tenten pun meminnjam dua kursi terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan. Kalian berdua mau masuk klub apa?" tanya Ino.

"A –aku mau masuk klub theater saja" ujar Hinata –masih dengan sikap gugupnya.

"Aku basket. Kalian berdua?" tanya Tenten.

"Kami berdua mau masuk klub PMR!" ujar mereka berdua kompak.

'Jadi si gadis aneh ini mau masuk klub PMR, ya' batin Sasuke yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan menunjukkan seseorang dengan rambut peraknya yang melawan gaya gravitasi, memakai masker, dan tak lupa tangan kirinya memegang buku "Icha-Icha Paradise". Ehm, kita lihat dulu total ketidaktepatan waktu wali kelas mereka ini. Sudah lebih dari empat puluh menit dari waktu yang ditentukan.

"Ehm, gomenasai anak-anak. Saya tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" ujar santai guru yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi. Hampir anak-anak dim penjuru (?) kelas ini ber-sweatdropped ria mendengar alasan wali kelas mereka yang –menurut mereka itu tidak logis dan tidak masuk akal.

"Ehm, perkenalkan nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama di kelas ini" ujar Kakashi mengakhiri perkenalan singkatnya.

""Kalian harus memperkenalkan diri dengan cara maju satu-satu ke depan!" ujar (baca: perintah) Kakashi. Anak-anak hanya menanggapi 'yahhhhhh...'. Setelah acara kenal-kenalannya berakhir, berbunyilah bel istirahat.

Tettt tettt

"Ehm, anak-anak. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang atau mau istirahat dulu. Tapi jangan main kemana-mana yah" nasihat Kakashi.

"Hai! Sensei!" ujar semua murid kompak.

"Akhirnya istirahat juga" ujar Ino.

"Iya" ujar singkat Sakura. Setelah itu, mereka langsung pergi ke kantin. Setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang pas, mereka langsung duduk dan memesan makanan. Tak lama kemudian, makanan yang mereka pesan telah datang. Setelah selesai makan, mereka semua kembali ke kelas. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelas...

"Eh, kalian pada kenal ga sih sama yang namanya Sa-su-ke?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Dan yang ditanya pun hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa sih kalian ini? Ditanya gitu aja ko wajahnya sampai kayak gitu banget. Pada kenal ga sih?' tanya ulang Sakura.

"Dia adalah pewaris kedua Uchiha Corp. Dia itu anak yang keras kepala, egois, dan mau menang sendiri. Sikapnya yang dingin malah membuat banyak perempuan yang jatuh hati. Kurang lebih seperti itulah. Sisanya kau lihat saja sendiri" ujar Tenten.

"Oh" uajr singkat Sakura.

Tettt tettt

"Eh udah bel tuh! Berarti itu artinya kita bisa pulang!" seru Ino.

"Yap!" seru Tenten. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke kelas dan segera pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat aneh bagi Sakura. Karena dalam satu hari ini dia mendapat banyak pengalaman baru. Yah Sakura berharap besok hari-hari di sekolahnya akan lebih baik lagi.

Tsuzuku

Ehm, gomen kalau ceritanya amburadul. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Ok,

Mind to review?


	2. A Wager

**Chapter 2: A Wager**

**Arigatou for AmarilisBlossom, misterious girl, 4ntk4-ch4n, Joshephine Lancastrian**

**AmarilisBlossom: sudah saya perbaiki, senpai!**

**misterious girl: arigatou! Tebak, ya..**

**4ntk4-ch4n: ini sudah update!**

**Joshephine Lancastrian: arigatou! Ini lanjutannya..**

**Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san karena telah mereview fic saya! Chapter dua saya persembahkan!**

**.**

**.**

"**Are You My First Love? Or Just My Friend?"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo, bahasa gaul yang ngaco, gaje, abal, timeline ngaco and many more. Sisanya silahkan nilai sendiri. Cerita ini menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin *kenapa jadi iklan rokok?*. RnR please!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah teman dekat. Kedekatan mereka terjalin karena mereka masuk sekolah yang sama, yaitu Konoha Junior High School dan pertemuan yang tidak sengaja. Saat masuk KJHS, Sakura memilih ikut klub PMR dan Sasuke memilih ikut klub karate. Sejak masuk SMP, Sakura mempunyai prinsip bahwa ia tidak akan pernah pacaran sebelum kuliah. Pada saat musim semi, Jepang mengadakan pertandingan karate nasional tingkat SMP dan Sasuke menjadi juara pertama. Sejak saat itu, Sakura menyimpan rasa kagum pada Sasuke. Apakah rasa kagum itu akan tetap menjadi rasa kagum atau berubah menjadi rasa CINTA? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Sasuke dan prinsip Sakura? Warning inside!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah ceritakan pada aniki siapa gadis itu," goda Itachi sambil menyikut Sasuke.

"Apakah perlu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ya mungkin saja kalau gadisnya cantik, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, pintar, taat, patuh pada orang tua, menghormati senpainya, de el el," ujar Itachi panjang lebar.

"Aniki ini mau nyari gadis itu atau mau nyari istri sih? Kriterianya gitu banget," ujar Sasuke.

"Ah, kau ini. Tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya sih," ujar Itachi.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura. Sekelas denganku, yaitu kelas 7-4. Masuk klub PMR. Mempunyai sahabat bernama Yamanaka Ino. Sahabatnya itu juga sama-sama masuk klub PMR. Puas?" jelas Sasuke.

"Waw, kau punya keterangan yang lengkap tentang dia, ya," goda Itachi lagi.

"Aku hanya mendengar pembicaraannya saja," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau menguping? Hey, itu bukan kebiasaan baik Uchiha. Nah otoutoku sayang, jangan mengulangi perbuatan itu lagi, ya," ujar Itachi sambil berlagak seperti ibu yang menasihati anaknya.

"Arrgh! Kau ini! Menganggu acara nonton TVku saja! Lebih baik aku ke kamar saja! Dan lagi, aku bukan anak kecil!" protes Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Kau ini masih anak kecil tahu! Mau ngapain ke kamar? Mau nelpon Sakura-chan, ya? Atau mau SMS-an? Kau itu belum pantas, Sasu-chan," nasihat (baca: goda) Itachi.

"Arrgh! Dasar Baka Aniki!" ujar Sasuke sambil berlari ke kamarnya berharap dia tak mendengar celotehan kakaknya itu.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Berani taruhan berapa denganku? Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta dengannya. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja," gumam Itachi misterius sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Kenapa sih Baka Aniki itu selalu mengait-ngaitkan gue dengan si gadis aneh itu? Huh! Menyebalkan!" gumam Sasuke, "daripada gue pusing ga jelas kayak gini, meningan FBan aja deh." Setelah itu, Sasuke membawa kakinya (?) ke arah tempat penyimpanan salah satu barangnya yang berharga selain HP dan Ipod.

"Nah lo! Mana nih laptop gue?" panik Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sasuke memulai adventurenya (?) ke segala penjuru *lebay*. Mulai dari ujung tempat tidur sampai ujung lemari *ceritanya tempat tidurnya Sasuke sama lemarinya berada di sudut yang bersilangan (?)*. Sampai kamar mandi pun dia tilik-tilik (?) demi mendapatkan laptopnya yang berharga.

"Gyaa! Laptop gue!" Sasuke pun kembali memulai adventurenya yang tadi sempat terpotong oleh jeritan histerisnya (?). Di atas lemari dia cari juga, di meja belajar, tas khususnya, sampai rak buku dan rak sepatu (?) pun dia cari. Sampai kurang lebih satu jam beradventure ria (?), Sasuke menyerah dan lebih baik OL lewat HP aja. Sebelumnya, dia membereskan kamarnya yang baru saja seperti terkena angin puting beliung. Saat dia ingin mengambil HPnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya, HPnya bergetar.

DRRT DRRT

'Eh, ada pesan?' pikir Sasuke.

'Untung bukan e-mail, kalo e-mail, males banget nungguin connectingnya.'

"Oh, dari si Baka Dobe."

**From: Baka Dobe (Naruto)**

**Sas, jangan lupa besok kita ke toko buku dulu buat nyari yang tugas itu! Don't forget, okay!**

**To: Baka Dobe (Naruto)**

**Hn..**

'Males banget gue ke toko buku!' pikir Sasuke, 'tapi tak apalah. Sekalian nyari komik juga.'

"Daripada nyari laptop yang hilang ga karuan (?), meningan FBannya pake HP aja," gumam Sasuke sendiri. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengklik menu dalam HPnya, lalu ke aplikasi, dan menemukan sebuah aplikasi berjudul "Opera Mini" milik (?) HPnya. Langsung saja Sasuke mengklik icon FB dan beberapa detik kemudian, munculah tampilan Log In. Setelah mengisi e-mail dan password, langsung saja Sasuke berhadapan (?) dengan home FBnya.

'Ah, kenapa ga ada yang rame nih? Masa cuman gini doank?' batin Sasuke, 'notif sedikit, permintaan pertemanan menurun 10%, inbox ga ada, yang pada masang statt sedikitan, gaje pula. Kenapa hari ini ngebosenin banget sih?'

Saat Sasuke menekan tombol home, Sasuke melihat bahwa sang aniki tercintanya sedang memasang status baru.

**Just Uchiha Itachi:** kasian banget, ya otoutosanku sayang. Dari bawah kedengeran kayaknya dia habis ngacak-ngacak kamarnya. Wkwkwkwk. Palingan juga nyari laptopnya... Wkwkwkwk... XD

**Ten minutes ago. Likes. Comment**

**Just Itachi Uchiha, Deidara TheArtist, and 16 other people likes this.**

**Deidara TheArtist:** kasian otoutosanmu donk, un. Ntar kalo dia marah gimana, un?

**Ten minutes ago. Likes**

**Yamanaka Ino TheFlowerGirl:** wkwkwkwk. Senpai, Senpai. Senpai ini ada-ada aja. E –eh tunggu! Jangan-jangan yang Senpai maksud itu Sasuke?

**Ten minutes ago. Likes**

**Haruno Sakura CherryBlossom:** biarin aja kali, No! Biar si pantat ayam itu tau rasa! #wkwkwkwkwk XD #LOL

**Ten minutes ago. Likes**

**Naruto Uzumaki RamenIsTheBest:** #ngek Nii-chan ini bagaimana sih? Ntar dia ngamuk lho!

**Nine minutes ago. Likes**

**Uchiha Sasuke TheCoolMan:** jadi lo, ya yang nyuri dan nyembunyiin laptop gue! Awas aja lo!

**Nine minutes ago. Likes**

**Just Uchiha Itachi:** bwahahahaha! Ketauan juga deh lewat FB! Wkwkwkwk! Eh apa lo bilang? Gue nyuri? Bukannya lo yang minjemin kemarin malem, ya? Masa ga inget? #geleng-geleng kepala karena otoutosannya jadi pikun sejak ketemu gadis cantik.

**Eight minutes ago. Likes**

**Uchiha Sasuke TheCoolMan:** apa lo bilang? Gadis aneh jidat lebar itu sama sekali ga cantik! Dan lagi, ngapain pula lo ini temenan sama si gadis aneh jidat lebar itu? Kalo sahabatnya sih ga masalah buat gue..

**Eight minutes ago. Likes**

**Haruno Sakura CherryBlossom:** maksud lo apa bilang gue gadis aneh jidat lebar, hah? Ya biarin donk! Suka-suka gue! Facebook, facebook gue, bukan facebook lo! Lagipula aku yang ngeadd... :P

**Seven minutes ago. Likes**

**Uchiha Sasuke TheCoolMan:** ga ada maksud apa-apa. Gue cuman nyadarin lo aja. Masalah? Oh. Gitu...

**Seven minutes ago. Likes**

**Deidara TheArtist: **hey, hey. Jangan pada berantem donk, un. Lagipula Sasuke, Sakura itu memang cantik lho!

**Six minutes ago. Likes**

**Haruno Sakura CherryBlossom: **apa lo bilang?

**Six minutes ago. Likes**

**Yamanaka Ino TheFlowerGirl:** hey, udah donk ah! Eh, by the way nih, mau pada taruhan ga?

**Five minutes ago. Likes**

**Deidara TheArtist:** imoutouku sayang, kita itu ga boleh taruhan. *Satu detik kemudian*. Ayo, pasang berapa? *lha kok?*

**Five minutes ago. Likes**

**Yamanaka Ino TheFlowerGirl:** *gubrakk!*. Ntar dulu, akan aku jelaskan taruhannya...

**Five minutes ago. Likes**

**Haruno Sakura CheeryBlossom:** cepat katakan taruhannya apa... #ga sabar

**Four minutes ago. Likes**

**Yamanaka Ino TheFlowerGirl**: gini nih. Ehm, ehm. Kalau Sakura dan Sasuke berhasil jatuh cinta, gue mau kalian berdua nurutin apa perintah kami berempat dalam waktu satu bulan. Kalo kami kalah, ya sebaliknya aja. Jangka waktu kalian buat jatuh cinta, sampai kita lulus dari sekolah. Gimana? *evil smirk*

**Four minutes ago. Likes**

**Haruno Sakura CherryBlossom: **what the hel?

**Three minutes ago. Likes**

**Just Uchiha Itachi:** wah, Ino. Baru aja aku mau ngomong taruhan, sama persis lagi.. #good job Ino! #d(^o^)b

**Three minutes ago. Likes**

**Uchiha Sasuke TheCoolMan:** boleh juga tuh... Woy, Sak! Berani ga? Jangan jadi pengecut!

**Three minutes ago. Likes**

**Haruno Sakura CherryBlossom:** berani! Siapa takut? :P

**Two minutes ago. Likes**

**Uzumaki Naruto RamenIsTheBest:** bwahahaha! Taruhannya rame!

**Two minutes ago. Likes**

**Just Uchiha Itachi:** udah ah, aku off dulu minna! Jangan pada kangen, ya! #siapin kantong muntah! #hooekkkk

**Two minutes ago. Likes**

**Haruno Sakura CherryBlossom:** udah kok, senpai... #just kidding! Off!

**Two minutes ago. Likes**

**Deidara theArtist:** Itachi, Itachi... ^^

**Two minutes ago. Likes**

**Yamanaka Ino TheFlowerGirl: **off juga! Bye!

**Less than a minutes ago. Likes**

Sasuke pun langsung meng-close-kan (?) Opera Mininya dan segera ke bawah.

Duk duk duk

'Waduh, suara kaki tuh! Pasti Sasuke! Cepetan kabur!' pikir Itachi yang mendengar suara derap kaki Sasuke. Setelah itu, Itachi langsung ambil langkah seribu dan segera menyalakan motornya yang sudah dia siapkan untuk antisipasi. Maklum lah, anak SMP zaman sekarang kan suka melanggar peraturan.

"Baka Aniki!" teriak Sasuke. Tapi, yang ada di ruang tengah sekarang hanya laptopnya yang terbuka dan modemnya juga belum didiscontinued oleh Itachi.

"Baka Aniki, Baka Aniki. Ceroboh sekali sih. aku pinjam modemnya, ya!" seru Sasuke sendiri.

**Tsuzuku**

**Gomen, ne minna-san, telat update. Virus WB menyerang saya.**

**Ok, langsung aja yah!**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
